world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Reikswald
Reikwald known officially as The Dukedom of Reikwald, '''is a sovereign city-state bordering the Sea of Alea to the West and the Porthy Forest to the South-East. Reikwald is ruled by a Grand Duke who oversees the governance of Reikwald and her territory. The current Grand Duke is Franz Josef Hohtzendorf von Reikwald. The city-state formed as a way to protect the ever growing population of the settlement. The humans within banded together and formed a unified government and erected high walls around their new found city-state. Soon the Council of Ministers formed a governing doctrine that would make for a the creation of laws and writs to govern the territory. The Council of Ministers serves as a legislative body for Reikwald and is headed by a Burgomeister who is elected every 2 years. All laws, however, must have the signature of the Grand Duke to be made into law. The Grand Duke reserves the privilege to veto any legislation he does not approve of. The Reik is a rather harsh place to those who are not of human origin. While the law states that non-humans may not obtain citizenship and it's rights and protections, but they may be permanent residents. Most citizens are generally accepting of non-humans so long as they observe the racial laws that govern the order of the state. Some restrictions might include the barring of non-humans from the Cathedral of Sigmar and it's parish chapels or the lack of an ability to serve on the Constabulary or with the city guard. Though, certain races such as elves, are permitted to attain the position of Magistrate but may not progress higher in the ranks. Certain non-humans may also attend the Duke's Court. Politics Government The government works on the basis of a constitutional monarchy. In the founding of a central government, the burghers demanded that the ruler be bound by a set of rules that governed behavior and powers of the government. This document is referred to as '''The Great Charter. '''This document lays out the rules for succession (See: The '''Monarchy of the Reik), law making, tithes and tax authority, and the official state religion the Cult of Sigmar. Law making is primarily the responsibility of The Council of Ministers as the Grand Duke/Duchess are primarily responsible for administrating the bureaucracy. For it's size, the bureaucratic agencies of the Reik are sprawling and often criticized for being inefficient and oppressive. Law and Order falls to various agencies but primarily ends with the Imperial Magistrate which serves to interpret the law and mete out punishments. Peace is maintained by the Reikwald Guard and their more skilled counterparts in the law enforcement office of the Reikwald Constabulary. Other Related Topics Taxation in the Reik Military The military of Reikwald consists of the Citizens Militia and the Reikwald Guard. The former is made up of all able-bodied men who receive minimal training and equipment and are considered to be emergency reserves. Whereas the latter is a professional standing army who receive strict instruction on law and order as well as warfare. The Officers Corps is made up of professionally schooled soldiers and noblemen, but it is unique in the fact that only the martially capable may be admitted into the Officers Corps. The proud meritocratic and martial background of the founders created an aversion to nepotism. Foreign Relations Currently the Reik has no diplomatic ties of any significance. Economy Natural Resources Most of the commerce that comes through the area consists of a large wealth of fishing and whaling. Mineral resources are scarce within the Reik and mostly come from mines scattered outside the walls of the city. The city relies on imports to fill the mineral gap, and as such hard goods are inflated in price. Lumber, however, is abundant and fuels a growing artisan district. Infrastructure Mercenary Contracts and Letters of Marque Mercenary contracts are often granted by the Reik as the law forbids non-humans to serve in the standing army, but they may be contracted as mercenaries or privateers. Humans who are not citizens may also accept mercenary contracts from the Reik or letters of marque. Letters of marque are the more rare of these contracts, as sea-faring vessels are often not viewed as essential targets. Typically the military will offset it's small size by issuing Mercenary Proclamations asking for a certain amount of temporary paid volunteers to supplement the standing army on the march. Demographics Ethnicity Made up entirely of Humans, for the most part. While citizenship can only be attained by those of the Human race, permanent residency and temporary stay certificates can be granted to non-humans (See: Non-Humans in the Reik). As such the ethnic/racial make up of the Reik is officially 100% human, but counting permanent residents may off-set this number. Religion Language Culture Music Philosophy Holidays Food Category:Locations